JP2008-54439A discloses a power source system which manages power flow between a vehicle and a house by considering power demand in the house.
The power source system has a data retrieval section which retrieves power data relating to the house, day and date, time, and external data such as weather. The power source system has a storage section which stores retrieved data. The power source system has a section which performs classification and self-learning process on the data stored in the storage section.
The power source system has a scheduling section which estimates power demands in the house based on the data classified and self-learned, and plans charging and discharging schedule for a battery on the vehicle based on the estimated power demands in the house. The power source system further has a command section which generates and outputs command signal for charging and discharging the battery based on the planned schedule.